Detergent compositions formed in non particulate solids such as bars or tablets or briquettes are known in the art. In the following, the term "tablet" will refer to any form of non particulate solids. The tablet provides a number of advantages to both the consumer and the manufacturer. Indeed, said tablet prevents spillage of the detergent composition. Furthermore, said tablet eliminates the need for the user to estimate the dosage of detergent composition required and ensures that the correct dosage of detergent composition per wash cycle is used by the user.
To further simplify handling and in order to maximize dissolution, thus performance of the detergent tablet, many detergent compositions manufacturers provide the consumer with dispensing devices in which to place the detergent tablet prior to being placed in the washing machine. As a result, dispensing devices in the form of baskets or cradles are often utilized for example in automatic dish washing machines to maximize the performance of the tablet.
An example of a dispensing device for tablets which may be introduced in an automatic dish washing machine is described in co-pending European Patent Application No. 95304115.9. This dispensing device may comprise a fastening means (FIG. 2, 111) which fastens said dispensing device to the interior of an automatic washing machine such that it can be released therefrom when required. In an automatic dish washing machine said dispensing device is usually attached to the exterior of the cutlery basket or the crockery basket.
We found that said dispensing device may occasionally be detached from the interior of the automatic dish washing machine during the wash cycle of this machine. This may mainly occur due to external forces acting on said dispensing device during the wash cycle. These forces may, for example, be due to the circulation of water and/or of air inside said automatic dish washing machine during the wash cycle. Also dishes and/or cutlery which inadvertently move inside said automatic dish washing machine during the wash cycle may cause the detaching of said dispensing device. Furthermore, it may then further occur that said dispensing device melts when falling on the heating elements of the automatic dish washing machine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing device for tablets of a detergent composition with an improved fastening means to avoid dropping off of said dispensing device during the wash cycle of an automatic washing machine.